Scarred
by Statiic97
Summary: Will is put in charge of Kurt Hummel an abused and neglected teenager who is scarred in more ways then one. Klaine later WARNING triggers, child abuse, rape, non canon
1. Chapter 1

Will sat in his living room waiting for the arrival of his new charge. Will's mother and father had been foster parents who took care of children who had been put in protective custdy because of abusive or neglectful parents and Will hadn't minded the children when he was growing up it was kind of fun one week he would have a brother and another he would have a sister and he still kept in touch with some of them even today but what he did mind about his parents' position was that when they died they left it in their will that they wished Will to keep taking care of the children that would indeed still need a loving home.

Not that Will really _hated_ the idea he was in fact the one who had put that idea into his parents heads in the first place but he could barely find any free time for himself with his busy schedule let alone for a child.

But when Sherry (who was the Social worker in charge of putting the children in the homes and also one of his own parents' charges) asked no _begged_ him to take in this child he didn't refuse after he found out the details.

His new charge's name was Kurt Himmel a 15 year old boy who's father beat him everyday til he was knocked out and his mother neglected him saying he deserved every whack for doing what he did and then when he turned 12 his "parents" sold him on the streets as a prositute til one day Sherry-on her way from another appointment-saw him being beat by a john and called the police Kurt was rushed to the hospital and his past was laid out on paper every broken bone fractured rib and concussion from his father was documented and his mother was arrested but his father was still on the loose hence the reason he was in protective custdy.

A knock at the door shook Will from his thoughts he got up and openned the door to find Sherry standing smiling next to a boy who was nervous looking and slightly shaking Will grimanced inwardly barely containing the urge to hug the poor kid he put on his best fake smile and beckened the two inside.

Will led the two into the living room where he resumed his spot on an armchair while Sherry and Kurt sat on the couch well Sherry sat Kurt just kind of stood awkwardly at the edge of the couch looking at it as if it would burn him if he sat down Will sent a questioning look to Sherry who just shook her head sadly before mouthing _Give him permission_.

Will eyed her confused but she looked insistently at him so Will turned to Kurt and said in a careful voice "You can sit down too Kurt."

Kurt looked between Will and Sherry who nodded encourgenly and Kurt cafefully sat as far from Sherry as he could and turned from the two adults and stared into space.

Sherry cleared her thorat and they started talking about arrangements: How long Kurt would be staying, any special info like allergies illnesses etc., and if the living conditon standerds were met. "So I assume you've prepared a room for Kurt?" Sherry asked in a business like manner

"Yes across from mine." Will replied

Kurt cringed at that.

"Well Kurt why don't you go see the room and get set up while I discuss a few last details with Mr. Shue?"

Kurt looked at both adults again and nodded wearily before heading to the hall

"Um it's the second door on the right." Will called after him

After Kurt had disappeared Sherry turned to Will and all posture and business like manner was gone.

"Look Will I won't lie to you this won't be an easy assignment the kid has been through alot and I don't like the idea of you being the one to have him _because_" she added hastily as Will opened his mouth to protest. "of the whole violent father being on the loose thing my superiors would rather put him with a family that can protect him."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because he needs help not just with his father but with the trauma he's been through and _you _are really good with the whole emotional support stuff."

"I am?" Will asked doubtfully

"Yes bone head you are remember when your parents were taking care of me and we shared a room and I had nightmares every night?"

"Yeah." Will would never forget those nights when Sherry would wake up screaming and crying out for her mom.

"And do you remember what you used to do to keep me from having nightmares?"

"I put a night-light in the room and read you a story before you went to sleep and when you would wake up you would tell me about your nightmares."

"Exactly! That's what I'm talking about you helped me through that rough patch and it helped me in the long run after I got adopted by mom and dad."

"All I did was listen and do what anyone else would have done." Will said

"And that's why you are the perfect choice for Kurt you just-" Sherry was interuppted by her pager.

"Oh I need to go so everything is settled and your prepared for in case _he _comes around?"

"Yep." Will said knowing that _he _referred to Kurt's father

Sherry gave Will a hug and said "If you need anything or have any problems with Kurt.."

"Call you right away." Will finished

Sherry nodded and left while dialing a number on her phone.

Will turned toward the hall and went to check on Kurt who hadn't came to check about Sherry Will opened the door to Kurt's room after knocking and stood in the doorway.

Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed reading one of the books Will had put on the mini bookshelf he had set up in the room he didn't even seem to notice Will standing in the doorway.

Will smirked _A bookworm who would have guessed_

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and saw Will standing in the doorway and immedeitly dropped the book and pushed himself off the bed into the space between the bed and the wall while saying "I'm sorry." over and over again.

Will alarmed walked over and knelt in front of Kurt

"Kurt what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me I won't do it again please I'm sorry."

"Kurt I'm not going to hurt you why are you sorry." Will was really concerned with Kurt unusual behavior

"Y-you aren't going to h-hurt me?" Kurt sounded close to tears

"Why would I?"

"Because I read one of your books without your permission and then I dropped it on the flor so now ot's probably ruined please don't hurt me!" Kurt finished shielding his face with his arms waiting for Will to snap and start punishing him.

But Will just sighed picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf then went over to Kurt and tried to reassure him that he wasn't in trouble.

"Kurt, I put the books in here so you could read them you don't need my permission to do so and why would you think that _dropping _a _book _would ruin it?"

Kurt dropped his arms slightly, "Because Dad would hit me for dropping anything he said it ruined the quality of it so if they ever sold it they wouldn't make as much."

Will couldn't believe his ears _Why would his father tell him-oh wait this is the same man who beat his kid for no reason why should he be smart?_

"Okay well Kurt that is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."

Kurt raised his arms again and started to shake again "I'm not lying please don't hurt me please."

Will cursed himself for his choice of words

"Kurt I meant what your father told you not what you told me I believe you and I am never going to hurt you _ever_."

Kurt looked at him wearily and suspisously "Never?"

"Never."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kurt slowly got off the floor and sat on the bed again before he started to dowse off sitting up.

Will sighed the last 24 hours probably didn't leave him much time to sleep.

"Kurt why don't you sleep for a little bit while I figure out what's for dinner?" Will said slowly knowing Kurt was still untrusting of him but to his relief Kurt was to tired to be suspisous he just collapsed onto the bed and started lightly snoring.

Will took a long look at Kurt and what he saw shook him. Kurt's skin was an unhealthy pale color that didn't look right he was short for his age probably only coming up to Will shoulder and the kid was _skinny_ the doctors had said that he was suffering malnutrition but Will was almost positive that if he wanted to he could lift Kurt with one arm. His clothes were way toobig for him Will would have to buy new clothe for Kurt. Over all Kurt looked exactly how he should given his situation which made Will even more sick and disgusted at Kurt's parents if that were even possible

Will covered him with a blanket then left the room gently closing the door and sighed it was going to be a long rest of the summer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

So that's the chapter I may continue if it catches anyones interest the rest of the glee club will make their debut but like I said interest has to be made sooooooo REVIEW! cristism is accepted and appreceated and I know my grammer sucks so please be gentle about that.


	2. Chapter 2

After Will ordered their dinner he went to check on Kurt in his bedroom. Kurt was laying on his back and seemed to be resting but it was anything but peaceful his face was a mix of pain and fear and he was thrashing about so forcefully that all the bed sheets were a heap on the floor.

Will walked over to the side of the bed and tried to wake Kurt he gently shook him. Big mistake Kurt cried out and punched Will in the face _hard_.

_Jeez kid's got a mean left hook_

Kurt bolted up shaking and looked wildly around the room before turning to Will who was covering his nose with his arm and Kurt's eyes went wide and he once again went to the space between the wall and bed and started shaking and pleading "Please don't hurt me I'm sorry Please no more."

Will, hearing this, looked toward Kurt sitting in the little space frightened and quickly went over to him

"Kurt calm down it's alright it was a nightmare."

"No I h-hit y-y-you," Kurt said sobbing, "Please d-don't hurt m-me."

Will sighed. What the hell did his parents put him through?

"Kurt?"

Kurt flinched as if Will had struck him instead of said his name

"Kurt look at me."

Kurt slowly lifted his head to look at Will

"Kurt I'm not going to and never will hit you remember I promised didn't I?"

Kurt nodded slowly. _He meant that?_

"Alright now about that nightmare what was it about?"

Kurt quickly looked away. _Why couldn't he have just hit me?_

"Kurt?"

"Um it was about my first.."

Will looked at him expectdly "Your first?"

"My first _job._" Kurt said the word with a shudder and Will didn't have to ask what he meant

"What happened?"

Kurt shook his head and tears again formed in his eyes.

Will felt like a complete jack-ass but this kind of thing is what Sherry said helped sooo..

"Kurt come on what happened?"

"I-it's not what happened."

"It's w-who it happened with."

Will had a sinking feeling in his gut

"Kurt who was it?"

Kurt had tears falling down his face and he started to fall to the ground. Will caught him before he hit the floor afraid Kurt would freak out about the contact but either Kurt was too tired to care or he just wanted to be held in that moment because he didn't try to move away when his head fell on Will shoulder or when Will wrapped his arms around him

Kurt whispered into Will's ear a single word and Will barely suppressed a look of horror on his face and just continued to hold Kurt till he calmed down enough to push out of Will arms and climb back into bed.

Will got up too and heard his knees pop loudly Kurt flinched at the sound. Will picked up the blankets off the ground and covered Kurt with them.

"Need anything Kurt?" Will asked feeling awkward in the room

Kurt looked afraid and mumbled something incohernt

"What?"

"C-can you r-read to me?" Kurt asked his cheeks turning red

Will raised his eyebrows

"J-just til I f-fall asleep? Please?" Kurt added in a small voice

Will looked at Kurt then at the shelf at the other end of the room and back at Kurt and smiled and nodded and walked to the shelf and pulled out the book that Kurt had been examining earlier.

_Huh _Will thought looking at the title _Sherlock Holmes_

Will got a chair from the kitchen and sat down next to the bed and began to read. After two chapters a knock came at the door Kurt who was about to fall asleep bolted up and spoke in a frightened voice "Whose that?"

Will was confused for a moment he hadn't been expecting anyone and certainly not at nine o'clock at night then he remembered "That would be the pizza man."

He went to the door and paid for the food before returning to Kurt's room with two plates with two slices on both and two cans of pepsi and sat back down before giving Kurt the food and continuing the story he read three chapters or three cases in the book before Will realized Kurt was asleep with the pizza and soda gone he picked up the trash and quietly left the room and after cleaning up and changing into his sleepwear he crawled into his bed and lay there thinking about his new foster son trying to figure out how anyone chould hurt someone so young and fragile. Will fell asleep thinking about what Kurt had whispered in his ear while he was crying a single word

_Dad_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will shot up in bed breathing hard he had had a nightmare filled with dark shadows and a small boy crying. A noise from the bedside caught his attention and he looked to see the source.

Kurt was standing there with red eyes and a terrified expression on his face as if Will would suddenly start strangling him.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt looked at his feet and mumbled something Will couldn't hear

"What, Kurt?"

"I had a nightmare," Kurt whispered "and I was wondering if I could um.."

"Sleep in here tonight?" Will finished for him

Kurt nodded relieved that Will knew what he had wanted to say

Will patted the vacant side of the bed and Kurt climbed over him and crawled under the covers and closed his eyes before snuggleing into the pillow

"Thanks." Kurt mumbled

Will smiled softly before closing his own eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sorry it's short school is killing my creativity I'm trying to update all of my stories but this is the first one

As always I LOVE getting reviews or criticism or even ideas so please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke up in the morning and he was confused at first.

_What? Where am I?_

Then he realized something.

_I'm in a man's bed and we're both half naked!_

Kurt looked down at his frame and saw new bruises and cuts along his body over the old ones and a throbbing pain coming from his backside.

Kurt couldn't believe it the man promised he wouldn't hurt him!

_Come on Kurt it hasn't hurt for years in fact you even enjoy sometimes._

"Shut up." Kurt whispered careful not to wake the man next to him and slipped out of bed quietly and left the room and went to his across the hall and closed the door.

"Okay relax Kurt maybe nothing happened maybe he didn't try anything?"

_You know Kurt? You might be right maybe he didn't make the first move. YOU did!_

"What? No! I-I wouldn't!" Kurt spoke in a loud voice

_Are you sure? Maybe you wanted to and just couldn't control yourself?_

"NO! SHUT UP!" Kurt yelled

"What's the matter Kurt?" A voice behind him asked

Kurt turned around and the man from the bed was standing in front of him arms crossed and face conveying false concern.

"Not-nothing!" Kurt stammered

The man's eyebrows went up, "Look if this is about last night," The man waited till Kurt nodded, "I told you not to piss me off and all you did was cry about how I was going to hurt you like your father did all the time." The man spoke with a mocking tone at the end.

"B-b-but you promised not to hurt me!" Kurt yelled

"Are you arguing with me Kurt?" The man spoke in a weird voice like two voices mixed

"Because you know what happens when you argue." The man walked a few steps forward and Kurt wanted to scream. His father was standing in front of him looking as menecing as he always did. Kurt looked around they weren't in his room anymore they were standing in a run down kitchen and his father was holding a belt with a buckle hanging from the end.

"No please I'm sorry I-I won't do it again I promise!" Kurt begged tears running down his face.

"No you won't," His father agreed swinging the belt, "Because I'm going to break all of your teeth so they fall out in tiny piecies."

Kurt backed into a corner and started crying full on tears while his father laughed and rised the belt above his head and started to swing it down...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Kurt woke up screaming and crying struggling against the sheets trying to break free and a pair of hands grabbed him which only made him struggle more and more till he heard a voice.

"Kurt calm down. You're safe. It was a dream."

The voice was soft and comforting while the hands weren't rough or coarse like his father's. But he had been tricked before.

"W-where am I?" Kurt asked in a small voice. He wanted to be back with the nice man that Sherry left him with the one who read to him and promised not to hurt him.

"In your new house remember? Sherry brought you here yesterday." The voice spoke in a gentle tone.

_Thank god!_

"Are you okay?" The voice-Will-asked

"Yeah I think so." Kurt said

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded.

"Alright." Will dropped his hands from Kurt's shoulders and laid back down Kurt soon doing the same. Just as he was about to fall back asleep Will felt a sudden movement by his side. He turned around and saw Kurt curled up next to his arm and was holding it like a lifeline. Will looked at Kurt sadly before he took his arm away from Kurt who whimpered when it was gone till Will wrapped his arm around Kurt's small frame and lightly tightened his grip just to let Kurt know he was there. Kurt shifted till his body was pressed to Will's side and was soon asleep.

Will lay there for an hour thinking about Kurt and the situation he was in and also how to deal with Kurt's father if he finds them. He had told Sherry that he could handle it that he had it covered but in reality he didn't have shit. He wasn't good enough in a fight as it was and he didn't own a gun. The only line of protection Will had was a door with crappy locks and a baseball bat under his bed. He would have to think of something and quick otherwise the broken kid laying next to him wouldn't see another birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will and Kurt both got up early the next morning Kurt-because of the nightmares and Will because he wanted to go out early and get some supplies for Kurt.

"Kurt?" Will asked while getting his jacket on

Kurt looked at him from the kitchen table where he had been sitting for 5 minutes just staring at the wall.

"Huh?"

"Remember we're going to the mall to get you some clothes?"

Kurt's eyes went wide and he immediately leapt from the table and ran to get his shoes on but stopped too late, banged his head on the wall, and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Whoa! Kurt, are you okay?" Will asked helping the kid to his feet

Kurt looked dazed and his eyes were misty but he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Will looked at Kurt and was unconvinced "You sure?"

Kurt nodded slowly "Yeah."

"Alright and Kurt you know you don't have to hurry right? You can do things at a normal speed."

"But my parents always-" Kurt began.

"Kurt I don't care what your parents did I'm not them remember?"

Kurt nodded and he thanked God that he wasn't.

"Alright then just take it easy alright?"

Kurt nodded again.

"Great let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mall Will realized too late was a bad idea because as it turned out Kurt had a thing against crowds.

_Sherry forgot to mention he was claustrophobic._

Kurt was a nervous wreck constantly looking behind his shoulder and his breathing was just a little too quick for Will's liking. Will put his hand on Kurt's shoulder to reassure him that it was going to be fine.

"It'll be better in the store Kurt I promise."

Kurt looked at him and nodded a little.

Sensing that Kurt was close to breaking down Will steered him toward the nearest store:

Hot Topic.

Once inside Kurt looked at all the merchandise and his eyes just about bugged out.

"This is so cool."

Will was about to say something but his phone went off he looked at the I.D and saw it was Sara the woman he was seeing.

"Hey Kurt I gotta take this call. Why don't you take a look at the clothes for a bit and if there's something you want just tell me okay?"

Kurt nodded not really looking at Will and went to the nearest section of clothes and started looking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Will was on the phone Kurt was picking through the store's inventory and had selected a few clothes nothing special but Kurt thought they looked cool. So he started looking at the other things in the store, but he wasn't watching where he was going and turned and bumped into another boy. The two boys, surprised, each fell and landed on their butts both sat dazed for a minute. Kurt was the first to come back to his senses and he instantly started spouting "Sorry" and picking up the other's stuff.

The other boy stared at him before asking

"Why are you picking up my stuff?"

Kurt froze, "I-I wasn't stealing them I s-swear."

The other boy laughed "I know that I meant why aren't you picking up your stuff too?"

Kurt looked at the things in his hands: Sunglasses, a neon t-shirt, and a key chain.

Kurt handed them to the boy "Sorry."

The other boy took his stuff and gave Kurt a smile that had Kurt feeling light-headed or maybe that was the constant assault on his head.

"Nothing's broken, we are both still alive and no worse for wear so no need to apologize."

Kurt just nodded at him and started collecting his stuff.

"I'm Blaine by the way Blaine Anderson."

Blaine held out his hand to Kurt to help him up.

Kurt took it with his free hand and stood up.

"I'm Kurt Hummel."

Blaine smiled and said "Nice to meet you Kurt. Are you going to McKinley High too?"

Kurt was confused "Huh?"

"Oh your shirt I just figured.."

Kurt looked at his shirt that Will had given him to wear. McKinley High was written on it and it looked faded.

Kurt was about to respond when an older man walked up behind Blaine and grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on Squirt we gotta go."

Blaine made a face at the name.

"Alright I'm coming See you later Kurt." Blaine started walking away with the older man they were at the entrance before Blaine turned and waved.

Kurt barely waved back and just stood there dazed.

_I wonder if he's.._

Kurt shook his head ending that thought early. Blaine wasn't interested in Kurt he couldn't be right? Kurt looked around for Will and saw him walking toward him with a smile. Kurt wondered if he should tell Will he was gay?

_Yes tell him like you told your parents then he'll send you out to the streets like they did._

Flashes of his time spent on the street came back to him.

The cold, creepy hands and the rough, uncaring voices moaning while he cried and then the times when he wasn't given a choice where he was-

"Kurt what's wrong?"

Kurt suddenly realized Will was in front of him and that he was crying.

"I-I don't I can't-" His hand went to his throat and Will got the idea.

"Alright Kurt just breath okay like me just breath." Will took a few slow and deep breaths to emphazie his point.

After a few moments Kurt's breathing returned to normal and Will sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded "Can we go?"

Will understood that Kurt meant the mall not just the store

"Yeah but don't you want to buy those first?" Will asked pointing at the items in Kurt's hands.

Kurt looked and nodded before following Will to the register but not before he saw something that caught his eye. He glanced at it and quickly took it before Will saw it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the end of another chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews please keep writing them I love feedback.


End file.
